Amigos por Siempre
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: La guerra acabó...pero para Sakura...acabó su vida...One-Shot Sasu&Saku...


_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes No son míos…solo deseo divertirme un poco con ellos…xD**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_**Dejen reviews –recuerdos**_

_Dejen reviews – inner_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Amigos Por Siempre**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan **

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**-AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE-**

Una chica estaba en medio de un gran campo abierto. Casi todo estaba en ruinas, su aldea, su hogar, varios de sus camaradas ya…no estaban. Ella lloraba, de sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, brotaban lágrimas que no podía contener y, se mezclaban con la lluvia, que caía del cielo grisáceo. Observo todo el lugar y a lo lejos… vio a su mejor amigo, a su maestro y al amor de su vida (Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake respectivamente); estaban en el suelo con todo el cuerpo manchado de sangre…No, no, no, no lo podía soportar, aquellos no!... con lagrimas y gritando sus nombres se acerco al cuerpo de Naruto y prácticamente lo arrastro junto al cuerpo de Sasuke y Kakashi.

Los tres estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si… hubieran terminado de hacer un entrenamiento muy duro y haberlo concluido, quedando satisfechos.

-Naruto-murmuro la chica con tristeza, su amigo del alma, el Sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Sabi a que ya no podía hacer nada, el…ya no quiso luchar, no desde que mataron a Hinata Uzumaki, su esposa y amiga. Mato a todos lo que se encontraba en su camino hasta quedarse sin chakra; lo cual el enemigo aprovecho y lo mataron (Kyuby ya habi a muerto después de los akatasuki). Ya no podría escuchar sus bobadas, sus chistes, y sobre todo ya no podría volverlo a ver.

Miró a Kakashin, al cual lo quería como un Padre, si eso es…un Padre; ya que el le enseño a quererse entre ellos…lo respetaba…y sobre todo extrañaría no verlo con su icha icha leyendo y haciendo bromas a ella y a Sasuke sobre usar su libro para inspiración…

Voltio la mirada y encontró el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha su esposo…era su tristeza que la invadía y con el corazón lloro incluso mas fuerte.

-Sasuke-kun-recordó como regreso. No mato a su hermano, sino que cuando Sasuke iba a morir por manos de Madara Uchiha, Itachi su onii-san lo salvo y murió en su lugar, sorprendiendo a mas de uno. Sasuke enterró a Itachi en el barrio Uchiha, junto a sus padres. Desde ese momento Sakura estuvo a su lado y lo ayudo en lo que necesitaba. Después de 1 año Sasuke y ella empezaron a salir juntos. Fueron los años más felices que cualquier mujer desear a tener. Pensó Sakura y sonrió al recordar como Sasuke le pidió matrimonio

_**Que le sucede?, se preguntaba Sakura. Sasuke siempre salía en las tardes hasta las 8:30pm, y cada vez que veni a era como si quisiera decirle algo. Algo tramaba, el dia de su aniversario, 2 años como novios, ella lo siguió. Vio que de dirigía a la casa de Ino. Y esta lo estaba abrazando…una lagrima se le escapo y se dirigió a ellos con la mayor cautela. **_

_**-Interrumpo?-quise saber enojada **_

_**-n-n-no-o, claro que no-tartamudeo Ino sonriendo **_

_**-oh!-bueno, tengo que trabajar-puse una falsa sonrisa –me voy Adiós! **_

_**Me fui ignorando sus llamados "Hipócritas, no puedo creer lo que me han hecho…nunca lo pensó de Ino y menos de Sasuke" **_

_**Me fui al hospital hasta altas horas de la noche. Por lo menos no ver a Sasuke hasta mañana, ya aclararían muchas cosas. Entro a la casa y fue hasta la cocina. Tenía hambre. Entonces se quedo de piedra…Una mesa llena de pétalos de Cerezo. Dos platos con velas y copas estaban encima de esta. **_

_**Y en una silla Sasuke estaba dormido. "Se quiere disculpar por lo de tarde?"- me pregunte "**__Claro que si!, ademas esta bien sexy asi!"__-__**me dijo mi inner "puede ser"-fue lo ultimo que penso antes de ir a despertarlo **_

_**-mmm..Sasuke…Sasuke…despierta amor-lo movía un poco y este se levanto despacio **_

_**-Llegaste muy tarde-me recrimino con los ojos somnolientos y bostezando **_

_**"Que?!, me esta diciendo eso luego de lo que me hizo?"-pensé furiosa -Había mucha gente-fue lo único que respondí**_

_**-hmp-silencio-te estaba esperando-dijo con una sonrisa **_

_**-hmp-fue lo que le dije **_

_**Me pidió que me sentara comimos, bebimos y charlamos alegremente sobre anécdotas pasadas. Luego de un rato el se paro y dijo **_

_**-Mira Sakura, se que estas molesta por lo de hoy en la tarde, pero déjame decirte que entre Ino y yo no hay absolutamente nada-me aseguro Sasuke con una mirada tierna-yo..n-n-no-o sabi a-a c-com-o decrit-e lo que te voy a decir-r **_

_**-Haber dime-pidió Sakura-no te preocupes y dime, lo aceptare **_

_**-Y-yo tu sabes que me he encontrado con Ino ¿no?-me pregunto **_

_**-Si. Oh!, quieres que terminemos?-pregunte con tristeza-estas enamorado de otra ¿verdad? -Sasuke me miro sorprendido y simplemente se rió **_

_**-De que rayos te ríes?-le pregunte enfadada. el se me acerco y me abrazo susurrándome- yo jamás me enamoraría de otra-me respondió **_

_**-Entonces, ¿que hacías abrazado con Ino? **_

_**-Pues…ella me estaba ayudando a elegir tu regalo de aniversario…cumplimos 2 años de noviazgo ¿no? **_

_**Me quede sorprendida y sin mas lo abrase diciéndole que me perdonara por ser una boba, el me beso y así sin mas me susurro al oído "¿Te quieres casar con migo?" **_

_**-Sasuke…-fue lo único que le dije antes de lanzarme sobre el y besarlo **_

_**-¿Eso…es un si?-quiso saber picadamente**_

_**-SI!, SI ME QUIERO CASAR CON TIGO-le dijo Sakura con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Y en ese momento, Sasuke saco de su pantalón una cajita y se la dio. Era un anillo de compromiso con un adorno de Flor de Cerezo. Lo abrase y le susurre "Te Amo" al cual este respondió "yo también te Amo; y jamás nos separaremos" y sin decir nada mas se fueron a su habitación… **_

_****_Vio que Iruka y los sobrevivientes estaban al pendiente de todo a incluso de sus lagrimas, abrazo a sus amigos sin llorar y murmuro

-Por que siempre me dejan sola-miro a sus amigos, sonrió y – "nunca mas volveremos a estar separados" ¿no fue eso lo que dijeron?, ¡Lo prometieron! Es mejor…si…yo no puedo estar sin ustedes a mi lado…yo…mejor me voy con ustedes, -miró a Iruka y luego de sonreír cogió se kunai y se lo incrusto en el pecho. Podía sentir como salía la sangre, podía sentir como se le iba la vida…_"¿Vida?, no…no tengo vida…sin ellos…sin…Sasuke kun…". _

Ya con unos últimos esfuerzos se acercó a si Sensei, a su mejor amigo y al Amor de su Vida…para estar juntos por Siempre. Suspiro y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, como las que teni a Kakashi, Naruto…y Sasuke…Ellos entenderías…no podía vivir sin tenerlo a ellos junto a ella.

Despertó al no sentir más dolor y se pudo de pie con algo de dificultad _¿Dónde estoy?._ No sabía que estaba pasando…recordó la lucha…y que la ganaron. Pero de repente las lágrimas aparecieron, al ver a los cuerpos de su equipo junto….; ellos la habían dejado sola; y ella como una cobarde, simplemente se había suicidado. Miró al rededor de donde se encontraba y se quedó muda cuando los vio. Eran ellos…y los tres le sonreían con algo de reproche pero estaban felices de verla; por lo que simplemente dijeron - _"Te estábamos esperando"-_. Sin perder más tiempo y con lagrimas en los ojos corrió junto a ellos para cogerlos de la mano y caminar hacia delante.

Ahora que volvían a ser un equipo…jamás los iban a separar…..

**-FIN-**

Vaya…! Tuve que corregir muchas cosas…así que me alegro de volver a subir este capítulo.

Quería hacerlo trágico…así que por eso le puse ese final…espero que comprendan…xD

_**"Lo mejor es salir de la vida como de una fiesta, ni sediento ni bebido"**_

_**Aristóteles.**_


End file.
